


Lullaby for a Princess

by MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Death, Injury, Lullabies, Lullaby for a Princess, Major Character Injury, Major Injury, Marvel - Freeform, Post Civil War, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Singing, Violence, mission, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays/pseuds/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays
Summary: It was supposed to be just a routine mission. Peter shouldn’t be bleeding out on some concrete floor all alone. But, unfortuately, things don’t always go as planned.





	Lullaby for a Princess

“Fate has been cruel...”

 

The mission was simple. In and out. Shut down the robbery, web up the bad guys, then go home and watch Star Wars with Ned and May.

 

Instead, Peter was shuddering on a cold concrete floor all alone. His breathing was hitched and shallow, probably because of his punctured lung. Yeah, the one that had his rib not only sticking into it but also out of his skin, through the fabric of his suit.

 

That was the least of his concerns. He was much more afraid about the giant slit in his abdomen so deep he could see his organs or the fact that his left leg was hanging on by a thread and there was no one around for miles. Even if there were, he couldn’t draw enough breath to scream for help.

 

“And order unkind...”

 

There were tears spilling out of his eyes despite the absence of sobs. He couldn’t even seem to control them. 

 

No one could find him. No one could help him. The only warmth was from the blood spilling over his limbs.

 

For some reason, he wasn’t in denial. Yeah, he remembered the time his psychology teacher taught him that the five stages of grief were actually created for when you yourself are dying. But he wasn’t denying his death, he wasn’t bargaining, and he wasn’t angry. He was hovering somehwere between depression and acceptance.

 

”How can I have sent you away?”

 

The silence scared him more than the pain. He had to fill it. The quiet was driving him mad.

 

His mind gave him only one song. The song he heard from May’s radio once and had never forgotten. The song detailing the woe of a goddess forced to kill her own sister.

 

His voice was scratchy and breathless, his mouth was shaking so hard the words were barely intelligible, but the wavering song echoed around the room nonetheless.

 

”The blame was my own, the punishment yours...”

 

God, how could he die over something so stupid? Peter had survived the Vulture, Captain America, had even come back from Thanos, and some lowly robbers were going to do him through?

 

He hoped Mr. Stark wouldn’t be too disappointed in him for it. He had always admired him a little too much.

 

”The harmony’s silent today.”

 

He wondered what May would choose to do with his body. Burial? Cremation? It occurred to him that he had never gotten his driver’s lisence, so he couldn’t be an organ donor. Could May still choose to have his organs donated? He wasn’t sure.

 

”But into the stillness, I’ll bring you a song...”

 

He would miss Ned. He would miss MJ. His only two friends. He would miss MJ’s snappy remarks about how she didn’t care and Ned’s yell-whispers about Spider-man business. He would miss movie nights where the second Ned fell asleep he and MJ would exchange the sci-fi movie for a gory horror, giggling like schoolgirls.

 

He hoped May would go on without any family. He hoped that at least she would have less money problems without him. He always felt a tinge of guilt whenever May came home from a fourteen hour shift with a glazed look in her eyes and sunken cheeks.

 

”And I will your company keep...”

 

He really hoped Mr. Stark didn’t blame himself. No one ever said it, but Peter could tell he tended to carry guilt. The last thing Peter wanted was to leave Mr. Stark with another case to add onto his baggage.

 

”Til your tired eyes...”

 

He could feel his limbs growing cold and heavy. He was pretty sure he was lying in a puddle of his own blood but his eyesight had gone too blurry to tell. Everything was red and gray, even himself.

 

”And my lullabies...”

 

He only wished he could have been an Avenger. He still had so much left to do.

 

He was only fifteen.

 

He still had so much time to fill...

 

”Have carried you softly to sleep.”

 

By the time Peter’s body was found, his absence of a driver’s lisence didn’t matter. It was too late to donate his organs anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is “Lullaby for a Princess” By ponyphonic and yes I know it’s cringe to like a song about my little pony but it’s so fucking gorgeous y’all its a beautiful song


End file.
